


Doppelgänger

by 1000014



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uses for powers.</p><p>Sort of 3 way, I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelgänger

This terrible new skill Dante had aquired. Put to use by the one who would abuse such power.

It didn't last long of course, the effect, as it was intended for ease of fighting demons.

Yet, Dante held his twins arms as he took him from behind, his dick digging into his insides hard, as his shadow, his doppelgänger, flickered in front of the held twin, forcing its pseudo-spectral dick into its very real brothers mouth.

Vergil spluttered, slightly annoyed at this abuse of power, not really able to say anything. Dante grinned, speeding up his thrusting as the shadow of his self helped keep balance.

The shadow form of Dante manifested itself now slightly under Vergil, rubbing at the twin's shame as his brother violently took him.

Vergil commented, in between thrusts, that this wasn't the intended use for such a skill.

Dante kept his smile throughout, saying "Well, what did you expect?"

The shadow Dante wrapped a ghostly hand around Vergil's erection, closely followed by its mouth. It wasn't quite as wet as his brother's mouth usually was, but had enough moisture to keep the feeling comfortable. It's tongue was just as talented as his real brother's, it lapping at the tip before swirling the muscle around the base.

The doppelgänger flickered in between uses, just long enough to maintain itself to make Vergil cum, his body going lax whilst his semen unceremoniously landed on the floor below; (doppelgänger cannot last to swallow, it seems, something Dante took note of); Dante now having to take the brunt of his brothers weight.

Dante gave one strong push inside his brother before erupting himself, both men collapsing in a pile. He slid out, leaving his own mess inside his brother. There was a comfortable silence for a while (much to Vergil's tastes).

"I don't care what you say, bro, that is one useful use."

 


End file.
